


Manson isn't richer than us

by Silverwing013



Series: Contrary [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing013/pseuds/Silverwing013
Summary: Contrary to what her friends thought, most the A-Listers already know about Sam's financial status.
Series: Contrary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Manson isn't richer than us

"Your parents are still on the allowance thing? How lame," Paulina pouted. At the mirror, Star continued pulling at her hair and turning her head as she played around with the blonde strands. She stood straighter and stood behind Star in the mirror, batting her eyes. Her friend scowled, but Paulina took over her mirror to make sure she was still gorgeous, and then leaned next to her window with the phone. "My _papa_ would never dream of taking funds away from my _Quinceanera_."

"Yeah well, they're out to prove the importance of spending wisely. I got the whole partay set up, I just don't have enough left for the outfits we agreed on," Dash explained.

"Then just change the outfit. Ugh," she made a noise of disgust and turned away from the window. She did not need to see that hideous purple spider outside of school too. "Manson is such a loser."

Star peeked over from braiding her hair and nodded. "Like totally. What is she doing around this side of town?"

"The reason why she's such a loser. Your party would never be in jeopardy if she acted like the rest of us."

Irritated, Dash snipped at her, "Why are we talking about those losers?"

"The Manson loser walked by to her house."

"What?" Star shouted. The girl spun away from the mirror, half done braid coming free. "She lives here? Manson…she's part of Mr. and Mrs. Fifties family?"

" _Si_ ," Paulina answered gravely. "Their darling little Samantha. Such a travesty. Well, the whole family's wardrobe style aside, they're the richest in town. Style can be ignored, can be eccentric, but Manson grew up into such a freak loser. Our parents are all friends, we stayed nice to her, but she would have none of it."

"Quit reminding me," Dash snapped through the phone. Paulina scrunched her nose at that. She didn't like remembering Manson was above them all financially either. No one talked about the Manson issue. The loser at least had never gone out to steal the popularity of them though, so Paulina could care little what the freak did. But pity. If Manson wasn't such a freak loser, Dash's party wouldn't be having this issue.

Star's hanging mouth closed.

"So are we just going for a usual party rather than sporting cool threads," Paulina asked. She rolled her eyes at the wall. She wasn't the one who came up with that word choice.

"Uh, how about you keep it cheap and make it loser threads," Star piped in. The blonde girl shrugged at the idea, leaving it as a suggestion.

"Oh! Stick it to that freak loser! Loser threads!" Slyly, she added in for the win. "Didn't you say Danny was invited? Perfect loser party accessory…and I know for a fact his sister isn't even coming."


End file.
